Pants Down
by EDS
Summary: One Shot. Hungover, Ichigo wakes up with a girl in his bed. It's definitely not what it seems...but try telling that to his insane father. (mild swearing)


_Damnit, what is that weight on my chest? Can't breath properly._

Ichigo opened his eyes to the brightness of the sun and instantly regreted it. The moment the rays hit his eyes, he winced and threw an arm over his head. Great, that only contributed to his headache.

Boy, was it a bad one. Throbbing pain rushed through his entire skull. Who the Hell's idea was it to dip into the sake last night, anyway? The entire room reeked of old alcohol. No doubt he stank. Wonderful. Once he got his hand on the idiot who suggested it, he was going to--

_What is that on my chest?_

The realization hit him suddenly...again. His breathing was labored because of it. He tried to move, hopefully pushing whatever it was off. He really didn't want to have to move his arm to see what was going on. As soon as he moved, a soft groan filled his ears, followed by a snort.

His arm flew off his eyes, which opened wide as soon as he heard the sound. His body jumped as he sat up slightly to find out what was going on. Ichigo's eyebrows knit together when his eyes met a headful of dark hair.

It took a second or two to realize who the person was. His mouth gapped in horror...

"R-R-Rukia!" he gasped out, but barely

Woah, woah, woah! What happened last night! They were all celebrating and drinking. Things got loud...out of hand. People got thrown out. Rukia wasn't used to the alcohol. She slumped against him as they walked back to his place. They argued when they got back, then it was hot. Shirts were off. Then...then...THEN WHAT!

The world broke into a million pieces in his mind. This was all too impossible. He was in bed, no shirt. Rukia was sound asleep on top of him. With no shirt. Oh, and he figured that horrible wetspot under her head must have been drool. At the moment, he couldn't figure out which was worse. The fact that something might have happened or the fact that he was drowning in her spit.

He was frozen. Nothing would work. Not his arms or legs. Not his mouth or voice. His hand was on her shoulder, but that's as far as he could manage.

The door to his bedroom opened. His head jerked enough that he could see. Oddly, nothing was there. Ichigo managed a confused, choaking sound in his throat.

There was a small flash of light. A hint of sun gleaming off of something metalic. His brows knit together even more.

"GOOD MORNING, ICHIGOOOO!" his father came flying at him

Before his father reached him, Ichigo's hand met his father's face with a loud smack. The impact reverberated up his arm, shaking the bed enough that Rukia jumped up. He nearly fainted with shock when he saw her bare top.

"What happened? Is it a Hollow?" she asked with confusion

Ichigo pointed at her naked chest, unable to form a sentence. All he could get out was a string of confused stutters. Her eyes followed his finger until she noticed what he was pointing to. She let out a yelp of surprise, grabbed most of Ichigo's blanket, and covered herself up. Both of them were beet red with embarassment.

Ichigo's father recovered from his most brutal beating.

"Owwooooo, those reflexes. Definitely my boy, I can tell you that much!"

"Keep it down, idiot! And get out of my room!" he said with aggrivation. He needed to figure this crap out with Rukia (hopefully before his father noticed her in his bed).

"Is that anyway to treat dear, old Dad? I just wanted to--" his father's eyes widened as his mouth gapped.

_Shit_...Ichigo thought while covering his face.

"A girl? In Ichigo's bed?" his dad said in surprise

Ichigo took a look at his father's face. The old man was shaking his fist in pride. And were those...tears?

"Oh, son, I am so proud. You've finally come into being a lady's man just like your dad. Let's mark this day down in the calender."

"GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" he screamed at his father, making his headache that much worse.

"And what's your name, my little butterfly?" his father asked, using a low flirtatious voice

Rukia cowered down further in the blanket.

"R-R-Rukia." she said in her normal voice, and then, "Good morning, Kurosaki-san." she added in a big smile along with that fake school voice she used. "I'm so happy to finally meet you."

Ichigo had half a mind to strangle both of them, now.

"Ahhh, Rukia, such a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl."

"Awww, Kurosaki-san, you're too kind." Rukia wrapped the blanket around herself more

"GAH!" Ichigo reached out to punch his father again, but missed as his father swooned happily

"Oh, Ichigo, why didn't you tell me you have a girlfriend? We could have invited your little butterfly over for dinner, taken her on dates, picked out china!"

"WHAT? She's NOT my girlfriend!"

"No need to keep it a secret anymore, Ichigo. Your father is happy for you." the old man practically squeeked

"ARG!" he jumped out of his bed, tackling his father to the floor.

The pair rolled around Ichigo's room, while the orange haired young man yelled and the bearded one praised his son's good eye on the ladies. Rukia watched on in horror, wishing she had her shirt, and thankful that Ichigo still had his pants...

About ten minutes later, Ichigo tossed his father out of the room and slammed the door behind him. He leaned against the wall.

"I swear he's insane!" he growled, "I told him it's not like that, but will he listen? No!" he said clearly then began grumbling very annoyed.

He hadn't realized that Rukia was sitting on the edge of his bed watching him closely. Why would that be so insane to believe? They were good friends. Nothing stopped them but pride from taking extra steps. All that they'd been through together made it a natural development.

Ichigo's face turned when he realized that Rukia hadn't made a sound. Surprise washed over him when he noticed that she hadn't made any effort to cover up.

"Rukia?" he said with shock, then swallowed hard

The pair stared at each other, unsure of what to say. Then again, the fact that she sat there without a top and the fact that he hadn't complained said volumes. Hell, this just gave him a chance to look at her. Why hadn't he noticed that she was..well...hot? Not only that, she could handle him. How many girls could he say that about?

"Let's go back to sleep. The world is spinning." she said to him

Damn, she was right. The hangover didn't want to be forgotten. It came back in full force. He really could use the nap.

"Fine. We can go back to bed." he walked to the bed and climbed in, "But keep your drool to yourself. I take my showers at night. And I'm keeping my pants on."

"Idiot. I didn't tell you to take them off!"

"You were thinking it."

"Just go back to sleep..."

He held an arm around her while the other one rested behind his head. Rukia took her spot at his chest, curling up beside him. Oddly enough, it felt good and right. It felt like...home.

His father would probably try to sneak in on them, again. Unfortunately, now, he had no excuse. Maybe this was what it looked like, after all.


End file.
